


Derek's Return

by Charlie_the_Mad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Return, M/M, after season 3, before Season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_the_Mad/pseuds/Charlie_the_Mad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Season 3a but Before Season 3b. I'm writing it while season 4 is airing so it may cross with that but maybe not I don't know. I also don't know if it will ever be finished.<br/>Stiles is having nightmares and not sleeping well but Derek returns and things start to get better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek's Return

" Yes, Cora, I know. Don't get myself killed and make sure I'm happy...ok fine I'll check in every week until further notice...bye Cora." The dark, brooding man said hanging up with his sister. He saw the one sign in the entire country he cared about at the moment : Beacon Hills Next Exit. He took his sleek black Camaro turning the exit ramp into a town where so many bad memories took place, but even more good.

This town was his home. He realized this now.

He also realized he no longer was able to use his old loft seeing as the building had been tore down since he left. He decided the train station wasn't an option which left one place, the slowly decaying Hale house. He began driving there and briefly saw Stile's Jeep drive by. He wished he could have stopped but kept going until he got to the house and settled in.

\------/////////--------

"Oh my God!" Stiles exclaimed as he barely managed not to swerve off the road.  
"That couldn't of been Derek, he left us, he left without saying goodbye." Stiles whispered to himself. This fact had been eating at him since Derek left and he hated it. This also wasn't the first time he'd hallucinated about Derek, to say he missed him would be an understatement. Stiles tried his hardest to forget about it and drive home. He managed it ,sort of. He parked his Jeep and went into the house and not surprisingly his Dad was up.

"Hey Stiles!" The sheriff said oddly bright for almost midnight.  
"Hey, Dad." The teen responded obviously not in his right mind.  
"What's up?"  
"Nothing." Stiles said, clearly lying.  
"Derek, again?"  
"Yeah."  
"Want to talk about it?" The sheriff was only recently finding out about his son being gay, and having feelings for a man he almost arrested more than once.  
"No, I'm going to my room. Please don't bother me." And he went. Stiles entered his room and closed the door, leaning against it. He felt strong hands push him against the door and saw Derek in front of him, but then it faded away. Stiles slid to the ground and cried. The sobs racked his body. He cried until he had no more tears. He crawled onto his bed and cried until he fell asleep.

"Stiles, school." Sheriff Stilinski said waking his son up.  
"Ok, dad." Stiles said swinging his legs of the bed seeing as he had woken up from a nightmare hours earlier. His father left for work and he grabbed his school stuff and got into his jeep. He drove to school quickly making sure not to look too hard at any one thing. He parked and went into the school to his locker. He passed Allison, Scott, and Lydia talking and oddly they abruptly stopped and looked at him. Scott broke off from the group and went over to Stiles.

"Hey, Stiles you should really sleep more often!" Scott said to his best friend.  
"You try sleeping while having nightmares of the man who you knew would be able to protect the people you love leaving and dying." Stiles said very sadly opening his locker.  
"He's fine, trust me Stiles."  
"Do you know something about him?!" Stiles said raising his voice slightly.  
"Nothing! But if I ever knew Derek he's keeping himself safe." Scott said almost stumbling over his words. Stiles walked away and went to his first class. He sat in the back corner near the window. He sat through the entire day and went home. Days went passed and Scott, Allison, and Lydia were being extremely secretive. He was sick of it so he called Scott over to his place on Satuday.

"Stiles, what did you want to talk about?" Scott asked.  
"Derek." Stiles said facing the window.  
"I told you I don't know anything!" Stiles turned around and glared at Scott.  
"I heard you and Lydia talking! Don't lie to me Scott!" Stiles exasperated.  
"Fine."  
"Fine what?"  
"I heard a howl and thought it was him but wasn't sure. Then, the other day I caught his scent and knew he was here." Scott explained.  
"Why didn't you tell me?!" Stiles yelled.  
"You were hurt enough I thought if I told you I'd just make it worse." Stiles sat on his bed holding in his tears. "Are you alright?" Scott asked.  
"Go. I don't want to see you right now."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Get out! Go away!" Stiles screamed getting up. Scott looked hurt but left anyway. Stiles put on his red hoodie and went out behind his house and ran into the woods knowing exactly where he was going, the Hale House. He ran threw the woods only tripping occasionally. He stopped in front of the dark brooding house. He walked up to the scratched red door with the decaying Alpha Pact symbol and walked in.  
"Stiles?" The boy looked up the looming stairs and saw Derek in a Henley and a pair of jeans. The boy sunk to his knees and let the tears fall freely. He felt strong but gentle arms carefully wrap around him And pick him up. He wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and cried into his shirt. Derek sat down on the old couch and held Stiles, he had missed Stiles more than anyone.  
"You left without saying goodbye." Stiles whispered out while stuttering.  
"Huh?" Derek said not getting any of that. Stiles leaned away and repeated himself. "I'm sorry. I thought that I was doing the right thing for you guys."  
"Well, you weren't." Stiles said curling back into Derek's chest. Derek rubbed his hand gently along Stiles' back.  
"I'm sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me but, I'm sorry." Derek said leaning his head on Stiles'. Derek held Stiles until he fell asleep then carried him out to the Camaro and placed him in the passenger seat and got into the driver seat. He started to drive to the sheriff's house. He parked it in the driveway next to Stiles' jeep but not blocking the Sheriff's car. He carried stiles to the door and somehow managed to knock. The sheriff opened the door and saw the scene in front of him.  
"Is he hurt?" The sheriff asked.  
"No just sleeping."  
"Ok, you can go put him in his room and I'd like to talk." The sheriff said stepping aside. Derek walked up to Stiles' room, it felt odd not using the window for once. He placed the boy into his bed and went down to talk to the sheriff.  
"He's asleep." Derek said quietly sitting down in the living room across from the sheriff.  
"How'd you get him to sleep soundly?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"He's been having nightmares."  
"Because of me?" Derek asked instantly worried.  
"I don't know he never shares them with me."

Derek heard Stiles' heartbeat rise and looked at the stairs worriedly and then Stiles screamed. Derek began to get up and then looked back at the Sheriff.  
"Go to him, Derek." Derek immediately ran up the stairs and held Stiles close.  
"Quiet, Stiles its alright." Derek said trying to comfort the boy.  
"Don't leave." Stiles cried.  
"I won't Stiles I won't leave, ever." The sheriff showed up in the doorway and looked at his son and the man comforting him.

"Do you want to stay he seems to sleep quietly when you're near him." The sheriff asked.  
"If he wants me to I will."  
"Please stay, Derek." Stiles begged.  
"Then it's settled, your staying the night. I'll let you sleep in here with him but don't do anything illegal or stupid to my son." The sheriff said pulling the protective parent card.  
"Yes, sir." Derek said nodding. The sheriff left closing the door behind him.  
"Stiles, let's get you changed into pjs." Derek said, helping Stiles sit up. Derek went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of pj pants and a tshirt. He smiled at the shirt, it was a blue and orange stripe, it was the same shirt he put on during the time of Miguel. "Here, go change into theses. Don't worry I'll be here when you come back." Stiles silently got up and went to the bathroom to change. Sure enough, when he came back Derek was sitting on the bed flipping through an old comic book. He looked up and put the comic book down when Stiles enter the room.

"Let's get you some more sleep you look exhausted." Derek said pulling the covers back since it was starting to get chilly. Stiles went over and got on the bed under the covers. There was a knock on the door. Derek got up to answer it.  
"I figured you'd need sleep clothes so here." Sheriff Stilinski said handing Derek a pair of black and purple plaid pj pants.  
"Thanks." He said gratefully as the sheriff went back to his room. Derek quickly went to the bathroom, changed into the pants leaving his Henley on, and headed back to Stiles' room. He lied down next to Stiles and Stiles curled into him and fell asleep. Derek shortly followed.

\-------/////////-------

Derek awoke to an empty bed. Where was Stiles? He heightened his hearing and heard the shower and Stiles' heartbeat in the next room. He decided to sit and wait for him. Derek just laid back on the bed and relaxed, something he hasn't been able to do since before he left.  
"Hey Derek. Want some breakfast?" Stiles asked.  
"Sure." Derek responded, getting up and looking at Stiles. He looked a lot better physically but there was one thing that told Derek he was not all right, the quivering almost smile. Stiles turned and Derek followed as he walked down into the kitchen.  
"Scrambled eggs and bacon work for you?" Stiles asked.  
"That's perfect thank you." Derek said and then Stiles went to get the supplies and began cooking. Derek watched Stiles as the younger man stood in front of the stove cooking. He knew Stiles was off, he could practically feel it and it worried him. "Stiles?" Derek asked.  
"Yes, Derek?"  
"Are you all right? You don't seem like yourself."  
"No, Derek I'm not all right! The one person I knew could protect me left as the supernatural world wanted to kill us all! I'm definitely not all right!" Stiles yelled at The older man with a steely glare. Derek got up and walked to Stiles with tears collecting in his eyes. Derek was standing in front of Stiles he wrapped his arms around the young man and pulled him close and turning off the stove.  
"I'm sorry, I figured you had Scott and Isaac. I thought you didn't need or want me." Derek said, looking down sullenly. The only sound heard was Stiles slapping Derek across the face. Derek let his face move with the force of Stiles' hand and left it there.  
"They're ok, but Derek I need you. They left me in a way. None of them talk to me anymore.  
"You won't have to feel like that ever again. I'm not leaving you. Sit down I'll finish breakfast." Stiles de-tangled himself from Derek and sat at the table. Derek went to work on cooking breakfast. Once Derek finished he served and sat down.  
The meal was silent but each would look up at each other hoping not to catch the others gaze. Stiles got up putting his dish in the sink.  
"I'm going upstairs." He said and Derek followed carefully.  
\------//////////--------  
Derek walked into the room right after Stiles and sat on the bed as Stiles sat at his computer.  
"Do you want me to go back to my house?" Derek asked.  
"Are you stupid? No, you aren't living in a mostly decayed, burnt house in the woods." Stiles said turning to look at the older man who was sitting on the edge of his bed.  
"Are you sure?" Derek said, looking alarmed.  
"Of course, I'm sure! I talked to my dad about it. He says that you can't live in that house. So, as long as you help around the house and don't make him arrest you, you'll live here." Stiles said. "Go grab your belongings from the house and come back. I'll be doing homework."  
" You sure?"  
"Yes, Sourwolf, I'm sure. Go." Stiles said turning back to his computer and listened to Derek leave.

\---------/////////------------

Derek went back into his Camaro and drove to his old house. He went in and grabbed his duffle bag, his leather jacket, and a few of the old books. He went back out and put the stuff in the trunk and stood looking at the old house before getting back in the car and driving to the Stilinski house. He parked his car and went to the door opening it. He went upstairs to put his stuff in Stiles' room and talk to him about room arrangement.  
He walked in and carefully put his bag down. Stiles turned at the sound.  
"Good your back I have a question?" Stiles said pouring over textbooks.  
"What is it?" Derek asked pulling over a small tool.  
"How do wolves mate?"  
"Really?"  
"It's a serious question!"  
"Stiles just because I'm a werewolf doesn't mean I mate like a wolf."  
"Fine, I'll just Google it." Stiles said opening a web browser. Derek looked over at Stiles' homework noticing the topic: wolves.  
"Did you choose this subject?"  
"No it's an assignment, that the teacher choose."  
Derek glared at Stiles and looked back at the homework. He noticed the date and excused himself and went on the back porch and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He called his sister.  
"Hey, Cora....yeah sorry about being late...He's doing better than he was when I first spoke to him...He's smiling again and how I've missed his smile...Bye, Cora, talk to you next week." Derek hung up and turned around nearly jumping out of his skin. Stiles was there leaning against the door frame.  
"I miss Cora next time you call her I want to talk to her."  
"Stiles, I think that's the quietest you've ever been." Derek said, slowing his heart rate.  
" I had time to practice."  
"Why do you want to talk to Cora?"  
"I miss her and I need to tell her brother that whatever he did on his "vacation" made him a bit less of a Sourwolf."  
Derek frowned at that at walked past Stiles dragging him by the arm." You have to get back to that homework."  
"Spoke too soon!"  
The men went up to Stiles room. Stiles got back to his homework and Derek pulled out one of the old books and began reading from where he left off.


End file.
